Lightspeed Christmas Party
by sheltie
Summary: After the finale. The team of Lightspeed have a Christmas party. Carter/Dana.


**Lightspeed Christmas Party**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

><p><em>I don't own Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue<em>

* * *

><p>Dana Mitchell had a smile on her face as she wrapped garland around the banister. She was humming a Christmas song as she did this.<p>

"Someone is in the holiday spirit?"

Dana looked up and saw her brother looking at her. He had cookie crumbs all over his face.

"I am, and I see that you have that spirit on your face" she said.

Ryan looked at Dana with a confused look then touched his face.

"Oh, yeah" he said as he wiped the crumbs off his face.

"Nice Ryan, very nice" Dana commented.

"So, is everything set?" Ryan asked.

"They should be" Dana said getting up.

It was their turn to hold the Christmas party. After the Rangers defeating Queen Bansheera they all went their separate ways. They did agree that every Christmas they'd get together for a party. It was probably one of the few times they'd be all together. They all saw one another a few times a year, but not the entire team.

"When should they be here?" Ryan asked looking at the clock.

"Any minute now" Dana said.

A knock on the door got there attention. Their dad was the one to open it.

"Merry Christmas Captain."

They knew who this was. It was Chad.

"Hello Chad, but you don't need to call me captain anymore" Mitchell said.

"It's a habit," Chad said.

"Chad, come on in" Ryan called.

Chad came in and hugged Dana tightly then clapped a hand on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan did the same.

"You're looking good" Ryan said.

"Thank you Ryan. How is everything?" Chad asked.

"Great" Ryan said.

Chad nodded and asked the same question to Dana.

"I'm doing fine. I'm interning in a clinic at the moment" she said.

"That's great" Chad said.

Soon another knock came and Kelsey came in. She came bouncing in with as much energy as she always did though during the holiday season it seemed to be amped up even more if possible.

"Hey guys!" she greeted.

"Hey Kels" they all said.

The four former Rangers chatted for a while until a knock on the door and in came Joel smiling wide.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas" the former Green Ranger said happily.

"Merry Christmas Joel" the other said.

They all chatted with one another to catch up on what has been going in their lives. That's when one noticed they were one Ranger down.

"Um, where's Carter?" Kelsey asked looking around.

"Not sure, he said he'd be here" Dana said frowning.

Sure enough Carter came through the door, but he was wearing an interesting outfit. He was wearing the Santa Claus ensemble. When his friends saw this they all cracked up.

"Uh, hey guys" the former Red Ranger greeted trying to act normal like he wasn't wearing what he was wearing.

"Oh god Carter, did you lose a bet or something?" Joel asked laughing.

"No, the regular guy who plays Santa for the children's shelter got sick and I was the only one who could fit in his costume" Carter said.

"Well that explains that, but why are you still wearing it?" Kelsey asked.

"I didn't have time to change. My time at the shelter ran long. I lost track of the time. And when I realized I had to get here I knew I didn't have time to go home and change. So I came here wearing this" Carter explained.

"Well if we're going to have a Santa then he needs a Mrs. Claus, I volunteer Dana" Ryan said.

"I am all for that" Kelsey said.

Chad and Joel nodded their agreement.

"What, no way guys. I'm not doing it" Dana said backing away from her friends.

"Come on Day, it will be fun" Kelsey said with a smile.

Dana didn't like the smile the former Yellow Ranger was flashing.

"But Day, I got a costume, you'll love" Ryan said.

Dana shot a glare at her brother. He was so not helping. He was definitely going to get a coal in his stocking this year. But Dana had no way out even when she looked Carter's way for help. He just gave her a sympathetic glance. Soon she was pushed into her room and had Kelsey there to make sure Dana put on her costume. Once on Dana sighed and looked into the mirror. It was like the Santa outfit, but more feminine. There was no pants, but a red skirt with white fluff on the edges. The skirt went down to the top of her knees. She had black boots. The top part was a long sleeved red jacket lined with the same white fluff on all the edges. And to top it off she had a Santa hat on her head.

Through all of this she wondered how her brother knew her size, but decided that wasn't something she really wanted to think about. Kelsey had to push her out of her room since she refused to go on her own.

Once in the living room she had pink cheeks from being on display to her friends.

"You look great Dana" Chad complimented.

"Yeah, one hot Mrs. Claus" Joel added.

"Looking good sis" Ryan said.

Carter was speechless. He always knew Dana looked great in practically anything she wears. But this was stunning.

"Carter, don't you have anything to add?" Kelsey asked nudging him in the arm hard.

"Huh, oh, Dana, you look simply amazing" Carter said no shook out of his stupor.

"Thanks Carter" Dana said shyly.

"Don't you two look great, we need a picture of this" Capt. Mitchell said.

Carter and Dana were not ultimately thrilled at this, but their friends pushed them together.

"Come on guys, you look so stiff" Kelsey said.

"Yeah, you're supposed to be married. Act all married like" Joel said.

That didn't seem to help them since it only made them even more nervous. But Carter was not a Red Ranger for nothing. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Dana's waist and pulled her close. Dana looked surprised at this action and looked at Carter, who smiled at her. This seemed to relax her and she wrapped her arms around him. They looked everything like a loving couple. Both we're lost in one another's eyes to not even notice the flash of several cameras.

"I'm so posting this one" Joel said.

The party went well and everyone was having a great time. Ms. Fairweather showed up later with the excuse of working late. Joel just rolled his eyes and kissed his wife. He knew she was a bit of a workaholic. Of course commented on both Carter and Dana's outfits.

"You look very festive you too" she said.

"Uh, yeah, well, it wasn't my idea" Carter said.

"The others forced me into this" Dana said.

Ms. Fairweather just smiled a sympathetic smile at Dana.

/Scene Break/

The party slowly wound down and soon most of the guest were leaving. The gave their goodbyes and promises of a party on New Years. When it was Carter's time to go he got to the door with Dana trailing him.

"Well, Merry Christmas Dana" Carter said.

"Merry Christmas Carter" Dana said.

"Hey you two, look what you're under" Ryan shouted.

Carter and Dana looked up and both sported a shade of red that rivaled any Red Ranger suit. Above them was a sprig of mistletoe. Dana wasn't sure where it came from since she didn't remember placing that there when she was decorating. She suspected her brother. But a glance around saw Kelsey grinning wide with a camera clutched in her hands.

"Well, go on, kiss" the former Yellow Ranger said in a bit of a demanding tone.

Carter was very nervous. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he kiss her on the cheek or on the lips? So he took a deep breath and bent down. His lips captured Dana's, which were in a gasp. They ignored the flashing of the camera as Kelsey captured the image for all time.

Carter pulled away and with a smile left with Dana standing there speechless.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and pleas review.**


End file.
